Holding Onto Hope
by Thine Dreamer Doth Take Flight
Summary: OC meets canon. The first time Kara and Kahlan met Bunnymund, they were kids that had only just learned of him. The second time, it was only Kara. A little Easter story to go with my collection. No pairings, just fluffy friendship. D


_A/N: A little Easter story I felt compelled to write. Please read on and enjoy!_

* * *

**Hold Onto Hope**

"_Kara! Kara! Easter is tomorrow! The Easter Bunny will come!" Kahlan squealed, running around the room and nearly tripping on her dress with every step._

_Her twin sister gave her a wan smile. "Kay, stop that! You're gonna fall and hurt yourself again!" Kahlan stopped and turned to look at Kara. "Why are you so excited about the Easter Bunny? We didn't know about him before Carly told us, and he's never come for us before. Why should we be so excited?"_

"_Why? Why?! WHY?!" Kahlan exclaimed, wide-eyed and looking like she was about to explode. "Because he's the FREAKING Easter Bunny! He brings joy to little kids all over the world in the form of candy and an egg hunt! He brings hope with spring! You hafta be excited about that! And he never came before cuz we didn't know about 'em and didn't believe, so why should he do anything for anyone that doesn't believe?"_

"_That's true," Kara admitted as her reflection started hopping around the room like a bunny. "If you're gonna be silly, at least take off your shoes and tie your dress up at the side. I don't see what the big deal is. He's just a bunny that hides eggs and brings candy."_

"_Just a bunny? Just a bunny?! He's not just a bunny, he's __**the**__ bunny! Carly's seen 'em, he's like ten feet tall and looks a little like a roo-warrior! You heard her tell us about 'em, didn't you? You can't tell me you don't wanna see 'em, either!"_

"_Well…"_

"_Aha!" Halting in her hopping after following her sister's advice, Kahlan pointed an accusing finger at the green-eyed girl. "I knew it! You wanna see the roo-warrior Easter Bunny, too!"_

"_Of course I do! What little kid wouldn't want to see a hope-giving legend like that?" Kara countered, glaring at the violet-eyed girl for thinking her twin wasn't like a normal child. "I really wanna see him if he looks like Carly said…But I don't think Mama will let us go egg hunting. She never lets us do anything."_

"_We can always ask," Kahlan said._

"_And be told no," Kara countered, trying to be practical._

"_No harm in at least trying," Kahlan declared. "Mama! Mama!"_

"_Kahlan, how many times must I tell you not to yell in the house?" Mayu asked, coming into the living room upon the call of her daughter. She noticed Kahlan's tied skirt and lack of shoes with a scowl. Noticing her mother's glare, the little violet-eyed girl quickly fixed her green dress and replaced her dress shoes. "What did you want, honey?"_

"_Can me and Kara go to the park to hunt for Easter eggs tomorrow? Please?" Kahlan practically begged, attempting to use her cutest puppy dog eyes to sway her hard-hearted mother._

"_Easter? How did you find out about that?" Mayu wanted to know. _

_She hadn't told them about any holiday—her reasons were never revealed—and so they shouldn't have known about it. They also weren't allowed to watch television unless it was an episode of which Mayu approved, which usually meant it was something boring, educational, and or related to dueling. The only reason they did know of Easter was from sneaking out of the house when their mother wasn't aware. Kara knew they needed to approach this question carefully or else they would be in deep trouble._

"_We heard it on the radio, Mama. The DJ of the classical stations talked about it," she lied before Kahlan could stutter through one._

"_Huh."_

_The tri-color-haired twins held their breath, watching their tri-color-haired mother's face for any sign that she might consent._

"_Egg hunting is a waste of time. You're better off not celebrating Easter. It's a holiday created by Christians and distorted by the world. A childish event. No, you will spend tomorrow as you spend every other Sunday—working on your music," Mayu stated and that was that._

_That was that._

_Right after she knew her mother was out of earshot, Kahlan burst into tears and ran over to Kara for comfort, a thumb in her mouth to keep her from being too loud. The green-eyed girl caressed her sister's back and ran her fingers through her hair of black, blonde, and red, trying to keep herself from crying, too._

"_Don't worry," the red, blonde, and black-haired girl in the purple dress whispered. "We will go out to go egg hunting, no matter what Mama says."_

"…_We will?" Kahlan sobbed, confused._

"_Yeah, of course. We'll just do what we've been doing. We'll pretend to go upstairs to practice our music and just sneak out the window. Mama can't get mad at us if she finds out. We asked her if we could be kids and she said no, so we'll take it into our own hands. Don't worry, Kay. I'll make sure you get to see the Easter Bunny roo-warrior just like you want, okay?"_

_Kahlan sniffed and vigorously wiped the tears from her eyes before looking at Kara and smiling. "Thanks, Kara. You're the best twin ever."_

"_I try," Kara beamed._

_So the next day, while Mayu was busy not being a good mother, Kara and Kahlan snuck out of their windows and climbed down to the ground in dresses they could play in so they could experience the joy of Easter firsthand. At the age of seven, they would finally know what it was like to indulge in childish beliefs instead of being forced to grow up quickly. They ran towards the park as fast as their legs would allow, holding hands the whole way with smiles plastered on their faces. This excitement overshadowed any fear of being recognized by paparazzi or anyone that might reveal their presence to their mother. All they could think about was the Easter Bunny and what he had left for them to find._

_The park was full of kids looking for eggs with their parents looking on as they gave into their beliefs of the egg-delivering bunny. Kara realized the center of the park would be crowded, so they tried the outskirts were trees and bushes were more prominent so parents were less likely to let their kids go back there without them. Kahlan immediately spotted one, a violet one with emerald designs painted on its surface, and hurried to pick it up before anyone else could snatch it up. The smile on her face as she beheld her very first Easter egg made Kara's heart swell with happiness she doubted any egg she found could fill._

_They found more eggs similar in color and design to the first, but it wasn't long until their little arms were full and they couldn't pick up anymore. They noticed other kids had brought baskets to hold their eggs, something they had not thought of when planning their escape to fun. They didn't want to have to put the eggs back or give them away—these represented their newfound joy and hope, things that shouldn't be tossed aside so easily—but it seemed they might have no other choice. Kara also noticed her reflection didn't seem completely satisfied since she hadn't seen the Easter Bunny yet, which hurt her a little but she hoped that would change soon._

_She sat down on the grass and laid the eggs in the skirt of her dress, tired from all the egg-hunting and content with it at the same time. Kahlan joined her, admiring her beautiful collection with star-filled eyes, amazement Kara had never seen before. She almost envied that she was not that excited about this. She never wanted to see that wonder leave her sister's eyes._

"_Tell you what, Kay. You watch my eggs, and I'll run back home and get something for us to put these in so we can take them home to hide," Kara suggested._

"_Look, Kara! There's seven for each of us! One for each year we've been alive!" Kahlan pointed out, completely ignoring what Kara just said._

"_Yeah, I noticed. Are you—?"_

"_It's like the Easter Bunny knew we hadn't been out to hunt eggs for all these years," Kahlan continued without realizing she cut off her sister._

"_Kay! Stop talking when I talk!" Kara snapped, finally getting her reflection's attention. "If you wanna keep these, I'm gonna hafta return home to sneak a bucket or something."_

"_What if Mama sees you and then wants to know where I am? And you can't go! We haven't seen the Easter Bunny yet!" Kahlan whined._

"_He's probably busy with all the other kids around the world. Do you think he would put aside time for us even if this is our first egg hunt?"_

"_Hey, why so little faith in me, ya little ankle-biter?"_

_The twins glanced over their shoulders to behold something that put all other natural wonders to shame. A giant bipedal gray rabbit with tribal designs wearing leather bracers and a holster with a couple of boomerangs and eggs. If this was the Easter Bunny, nothing about him was what they expected. Some kids described him as being a normal rabbit that managed to deliver the treats around the world somehow. Carly had been one of a handful to come close to this description, and even she had been off._

"…_Are…Are you…" Kahlan trailed off, unable to form the words her heart knew._

"_The Easter Bunny? Of course. Who else would I be?" he teased._

"_Is that really your name? It doesn't sound all that manly," Kara commented with a joking grin._

_The large rabbit smiled. "If you insist on knowing my name since my title isn't manly, it's E. Aster Bunnymund. Is that better?"_

_The twins exchanged a glance before saying, "Not at all."_

"_Do you paint these eggs yourself, Mr. Bunnymund?" Kahlan asked, scooping her seven eggs up in her arms as she stood to face the Pooka._

"_For the most part. I do have a bit of help, but these particular eggs," Bunnymund said, taking one from her and looking at it for a moment, "I painted just for you and your sister."_

"_Why would you do that for us?" Kara wanted to know._

"_Because you sheilas have been stuck in a hopeless place, and I wanted to help bring a spark of that back into your life by my own hand rather than those of my helpers. Every child matters to me, but those that are like you ankle-biters need a little more care," Bunnymund explained._

_Kara stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. The Pooka raised an eyebrow, not understanding what humor she just discovered._

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Bunnymund, but…I never thought the Easter Bunny would have an Aussie accent," she told him. "If anything, I thought you'd be a posh proper Englishman with no time for those he brings joy to. To find you with an Australian accent and so kind…I'm so sorry for laughing."_

"_No, don't be sorry. Laughter is a good thing as long as it's in good fun," Bunnymund assured her, fluffing her hair playfully with his paw._

_Kahlan was squirming. "I wanna hug you, Mr. Bunnymund, but I can't without harming your eggs! I'm sorry we didn't think to bring baskets!"_

_Bunnymund chuckled. "You really are newbies, huh? Don't worry, I'll take care o' that." He tapped his foot twice and a rabbit hole appeared. He disappeared within it and it vanished as well, but a second later he returned through another rabbit hole. This time, however, he had a couple of baskets for the girls. He held them while the girls placed their eggs within and then placed them on the ground before taking a couple of steps back. "All right, now you can hug me, sheila."_

_Kahlan charged at the Pooka, catching him by surprise as she tackled him to the ground and secured him in her arms with her vise-like grip. He patted her head awkwardly, unsure how to respond to being knocked over and embraced by a seven-year-old girl. Kara only laughed until the giant rabbit pulled her into the hug as well._

"_I'll never forget you, Mr. Bunnymund," Kahlan vowed._

"_Neither will I," Kara agreed. "We'll always believe in you."_

"_That's nice to hear, ankle-biters, but you don't have to believe in me. Not directly, anyway. You just need to believe in the hope I represent, the hope of rebirth and change like that from winter to spring. As long as you believe in that and yourselves, I'll never fade."_

"_Will you remember us, Mr. Bunnymund?" Kahlan asked._

"_Of course. It's my duty to protect you lot, so I won't have the opportunity to forget."_

"_We'll see you next Easter?"_

"_Count on it."_

* * *

_One year later, Kara was alone in the burned remains of her former home. It wasn't safe to transverse the charred floors and stairs of this building, but she didn't care. The return of Easter brought back memories of the last time she had ever seen her sister truly happy and she had to return to the place Kahlan had died. She climbed the unstable stairs to the equally unstable second floor to travel to her reflection's former room, hoping to find some trace of the past to hold onto that would remind her of yesteryear's Easter._

_She remembered Kahlan swearing to never open the eggs for the treats stashed within and that she had hid the purple eggs in her closet within the basket given to her by Bunnymund and carefully made her way over to where that used to be. Everything that had been in the closet was blackened, but even so she made out the distinct shape of a basket in charcoal form with charred orbs within. Kara grabbed one, expecting it to fall to ash within her hand, but was surprised to find them hard as new eggs within her grasp. Magic eggs wouldn't be destroyed by fire, it seemed, and thus they had remained even when all that was around them failed to endure._

_The floor beneath Kara crackled and gave way, causing her to fall through the destroyed wood towards the marble floors of the first floor. She squealed, gripping the egg tightly in both hands as she fell, hoping this house wouldn't take her life like it had taken her sister's. Her descent was stopped as she landed in a strong pair of arms, taking her by surprise. She opened her tightly shut eyes to meet a pair similar in color to her own. Her skin touched fur before her gaze did and she knew exactly who had saved her._

"_E. Aster Bunnymund…," Kara murmured, eyes watering instantaneously._

" '_Ey there, sheila," Bunnymund whispered, almost like he knew._

_Kara erupted into tears and buried her face into his fur, clutching the blackened egg to her chest as she let the loss of her sister out once more. Bunnymund simply held her in his arms and tapped his foot to open a tunnel—this place wasn't safe for tears or words. They went down the rabbit hole and into his Warren, a place he hardly let anyone into but figured for her, it wouldn't hurt to let her be an exception. She didn't even notice the change in scenery, too wrapped up in her tears to care about that. She cried in his arms until she fell asleep, and even then tears occasionally slipped out from under her lids. Bunnymund laid her down in the grass, taking from her the Easter egg from last year's holiday, and left her alone until she would awaken._

_Hours later she forced her eyes open and sat up, rubbing the remaining tears away vigorously on the sleeve of her black dress. Mayu had tried to keep the regular life upon Kara, but failed. She no longer wore the color of her sister's eyes and never did anything her mother demanded. Piano, schoolwork, adult luxuries…Kara wanted nothing to do with any of it. She just sat up in her room, or when that was too much for her, she would sneak out and find something else to do, which was not necessarily her best decision._

_She spotted the Pooka sitting like a normal rabbit next to the river a few yards away from her, watching over white walking eggs as they prepared themselves for next Easter. Kara then realized her sister's egg was missing, assumed Bunnymund had taken it from her, and started crawling over to him. She could have stood and walked, but she felt that from her sadness she wouldn't have the strength to go very far. She cared nothing for the dirt that gathered on her dress from where her knees dragged on the ground or on her palms from where she grasped the earth with desperate hands. She touched the gray fur on his hindquarters, drawing his attention to her, and did her best to smile up at him. He gave her a wan smile in return as she took a seat beside him, moving himself into a more human-like seated position. She curled up next to him, snuggling in his fur, trying to find a shred of that happiness she felt this time last year._

"…_How you holding up, sheila?" Bunnymund asked, stroking her hair in a comforting manner._

"…_As good as I can now that my sister is dead," Kara sobbed. "It could have been me. It __**should **__have been me. Mama always liked her more. She never said so when Kay was with us…But that's all I hear her say to people whenever she thinks I can't hear her."_

"_I'm sure your mum cares for you—"_

"_Mama doesn't care for anything. She only cares for herself," Kara interjected with a sad scowl. "I hate her."_

"_Hold on, sheila. You can't go hating your mother just cuz you think she doesn't love you. Mothers always love their children. It's part of being a mother—"_

"_What mother keeps things like Easter from her kids? What mother doesn't let her kids be kids because she thinks making them grow up fast will make them into better adults? What mother doesn't want her children to believe in things like hope and joy or rebirth or any of the things children should believe in? Mr. Bunnymund…I've had a childhood that wasn't a childhood, and what little chance I had at a normal childhood at the end of it has left with Kahlan. I'm never going to know happiness like that I had last year ever again." Kara let out a sigh heavier than anything an eight-year-old girl should have. "I'm gonna die miserable and hopeless."_

"_No, no. Don't say that, dear. If you can see me, if you believe in me, you will always have hope. And trust me, sheila, I will never leave you," Bunnymund vowed, taking her hands in his paws and making her look at him. "Your mum may not be the best mum there is. I cannot speak on her behalf for why she made the decisions she did. But even so, no matter what mistakes she's made, you must love her. She brought you into this world to experience it. Life is what I stand for."_

"_I don't understand, Mr. Bunnymund," Kara admitted._

"_She gave you life. You should at least love her for that," Bunnymund clarified._

_Kara sighed heavily again. "Okay."_

"_Listen, Kara. I know we've haven't exactly been there for each other since you didn't know of me and I cannot appear for those who don't believe, but I want you to remember this. I will always be with you when you need me. Whenever the rest of the world seems to be against you, me and mine will never be amongst them. We'll forever be your Guardians."_

"_We?"_

"_Oh, that's right. You prolly don't know about North or Tooth or Sandy or Frostbite. Your mum prolly kept those outta your head, too, I suppose. I'll have to introduce you to them sometime. But anyway, we are the Guardians of the children and their childhoods, bringing happiness to them through the little things. I, of course, have the egg hunt and defend their hope. North brings presents to all the kids in the world on December 25 and he protects their wonder. Tooth gathers baby teeth from children on a nightly basis and she defends their memories, returning them to the children when they need them. Sandy helps children dream, and well, it's kinda obvious what he protects. Frostbite brings winter every year and defends fun, a power that can overshadow all dark things. You'd like 'em if you met them, I'm sure."_

"…_Maybe…I think my tutor mentioned those people in mythology class…And you, too, but he didn't cover it for long. Mama wouldn't let him. Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, Jack Frost, and the Easter Bunny…Legends my mom didn't want me to know much about."_

"_Maybe you're right 'bout her. She sounds quite heartless, even from the standpoint of a Guardian."_

"_Aster," Kara said, using his first name instead of formalities. "What…What did you do with Kay's egg?"_

"_Ah. That. Well, I figured if you wanted to hold onto it, it would be better if it was cleaned up," Bunnymund told her. He gestured at some of his egg-helpers as he continued to speak to the green-eyed girl. "I had my blokes wash off the charred layer and then repainted it to look exactly like it did when she picked it up last Easter." He picked something up from the egg-helpers and presented it to her. "'Ere ya go, sheila. I hope this helps you a little."_

"_Thank you, Aster," Kara whispered, holding the purple egg with emerald designs to her chest. "Happy Easter, sir._

"_Right back at ya." He paused before adding, "It's getting a bit late—'bout time for ya to get home."_

"_Can't I just stay here with you?"_

"_Sorry, sheila. Only Guardians and helpers can stay in the Warren."_

"_I can be a helper."_

"_My helpers are eggs, dear."_

"_But…But I came from an egg, and I have eggs."_

"_Doesn't count." Kara pouted. "Tell ya what, sheila, how 'bout we make it a tradition that every Easter after the egg hunts are done, I bring you here for several hours? Would you like that?" The girl nodded eagerly and Bunnymund smiled. "Then it's a date. But to make this promise official, you gotta go home now, all right?"_

_Kara complied and reluctantly jumped to her feet with the Pooka. As he tapped the ground to open a tunnel, she grabbed onto his leg and stood on his large foot that he wasn't using. Smiling, he picked her up and held her in his arms once again before taking off down the tunnel. They reappeared in the park they had met in last year just as the sun was starting to set. Her new home wasn't far from here, either, and she was sure Bunnymund knew it. She whispered thanks for his kindness and pecked him on the cheek before he set her down._

"_Happy Easter, ya little ankle-biter," he said, preparing to leave._

"_Hey! Kara!"_

_Both the Pooka and the little girl turned around to see a group of shading-looking young adults looking her way. Bunnymund didn't know them—they had stopped believing in him long ago—but the little girl clearly did. Their leader, a pierced purple-haired punk, stepped closer to Kara. Bunnymund was worried, but he couldn't do anything to a person that didn't see him._

"_I hope Frostbite is around," he muttered under his breath._

"_Why? She's a friend," Kara mumbled so the others wouldn't hear her._

"_I don't like the looks of 'em," Bunnymund admitted._

"_Ready to go rake in the coinage and pop caps in asses?" the leader asked in a tough-girl voice._

"_The hell?" Bunnymund, in his shock at the suggestion, forgot that he shouldn't cuss in front of a child…Not that it mattered since it was clear these people cussed freely._

_Kara nodded. "Let me just stash this dress and I'll be right with you."_

"_Good. You're three hundred under quota. Ya gotta get your numbers up or no coke for ya this week," she remarked, tossing Kara a taser. "Meet ya back here at midnight, all right?"_

"_Kara, what are you doing?" Bunnymund demanded as the gang dispersed, hopping in front of the little girl when she tried to go off on her own._

"…_I'm going a different way. They're my friends. They're my family," Kara replied, pulling her black dress off to reveal a shirt-and-pants outfit that was slightly too revealing for a girl her age to be wearing. "…When Kay died, they gave me new meaning. They gave me purpose. They gave me a way to cope more than tears and counseling and tiger-mom normalcy. They're my life."_

"_They're bad people, Kara. Drugs and violence are no way of life. They shorten it," Bunnymund argued, watching her stash her dress and hide the egg in it._

"_That's a matter of opinion."_

"_No, it's a matter of fact."_

"_Aster, I am grateful for everything you've done for me…and for Kay. Really. But this…This is my life. It's my mistakes to make. Please don't hate me for it. Let me grow up…like Mama always wanted." She turned to him with that taser held casually at her side and flashed him a sad, wan smile. "All I ask is that you do me one last favor. Don't have the Guardians watch me until I'm on the Nice List again, okay?"_

_Bunnymund tried to think of words that might change her mind, but he could tell by the look in her green eyes that it was too late. He sighed, looking absolutely crestfallen. "…All right, sheila. You have my word."_

_Kara watched him until, rather reluctantly, he disappeared down the rabbit hole, before turning around and setting forth down the wrong path alone._

* * *

Eleven years later, Kara took Leo, Luna, and their friends to the park to hunt for eggs on Easter morning. Her best friend Yusei came along as well, along with Carly, Akiza, Crow, and a not-so-dead Kahlan, who remembered her only Easter with as much happiness as she had when she was that little seven-year-old girl trying to hold seven eggs in her little arms. She helped the kids look for the eggs while telling them about her encounter with the Easter Bunny, eyes glimmering with amazement of the inner child that never died. That amazement kept the kids from disbelieving in the legendary rabbit. Kara wondered how much more amazed they would be if she were to tell them that not only had she met E. Aster Bunnymund, but that she had been to the place where he painted the eggs and spent a good part of a day there.

She went off on her own, letting her friends and the kids go about the Easter tradition, to find the place where she had met Bunnymund first and had left him last. From her purse she pulled out the egg he had given to Kahlan and then returned to her, something she had held onto all these years. Through the drugs and the prostitution and the homelessness and imprisonment and everything else, she could never bring herself to lose this testament to the Guardians of the Children and her sister. It looked just the same as it had after Bunnymund had repainted it, untouched by time even though a decade had passed.

Kara came to the place and found it marked by a single blue egg. Kneeling to pick it up, she spotted a familiar shape crouched behind bushes, possibly watching her. She figured he would watch most egg hunts to see the joy of the children, so it didn't surprise her that the Easter Bunny would be here. She pretended not to notice him and simply examined what he had left for her. Obviously painted by hand, its art was unusual for Easter in her opinion. It seemed like its purpose was beyond that of the holiday, like it was more a recording of something than a celebratory piece. There were borders about the top and bottom, but in the center it depicted a story.

The beginning of the story was two identical girls in dresses of the that matched each other's eyes holding a violet egg. Following that was the girl in the purple dress crying with that same girl standing above her in the outfit she had worn the last time he had seen her. The rest showed a depiction of her every couple of years, showing her growth and development of her morality. The last image was of her, now, holding two eggs in her hand: this blue one and the violet one from her past.

"You put a lot of work into this one, Aster," Kara said with a smile.

"I figured it was necessary. After all, we did miss our date for over ten years," Bunnymund commented, revealing himself as he jumped over the bushes to face her. He smiled just as warmly as he did before. "Good to see you again, sheila."

"You look just the same as the last time I saw you. Don't you Guardians ever age?" Kara teased, stepping towards the Pooka that wasn't so giant to her anymore.

"What good would that be for the ankle-biters if we aged? No, aging suits people like you much better. Aging helps you to learn and grow. Guardians have already accomplished that, or else we wouldn't be Guardians." Bunnymund paused. "…It's good to see you still believe in me, even after everything you've been through."

"I can't not believe in what my eyes saw those days. Why else would I still have this?" Kara pointed out, presenting the violet egg to him while sliding the new one into her purse. "It's the one thing I have that ever brought me hope, the one shred of a normal childhood I ever possessed. Me and Kahlan…We will probably never stop believing as long as we live. Hell, I'm sure I'll stop believing before she does. Even though she only met you that one time…It was the best time she had in that time span. For that, Aster, I thank you by returning to you the thing that kept my hope alive and ignited it in her all those years ago." She pressed the egg into his paw and closed his fingers around it. "It's helped me live long enough to find my sister alive once more…though sometimes in my life I wished otherwise… so now I want you to have it again. Put it in some Hall of Fame or whatever."

"And what should this egg be called if it is to be in a Hall of Fame?" Bunnymund wanted to know.

"…Hope," was Kara's one word reply.

Bunnymund chuckled. "A worthy name."

"Can you do me a favor, Aster?"

"The last time you asked me that, it didn't end well."

"This request won't be as bad as the last one, I promise."

"Oh really?"

"Could you show yourself to the children me and Kay brought? It'll mean a lot to them. In fact, it might even mean as much to them as it meant to us all those years ago."

"Sure thing, sheila." He offered his free paw to her as he slid the egg into an opening in the holster. "Care to join me?"

Kara smiled and took his extended paw. "Of course, Mr. Bunnymund."

Hand in hand, they walked back towards the center of the park where children were still hunting for his eggs. They stopped in their tracks when they beheld Kara and Bunnymund, eyes filled with wonder at seeing the legend in the flesh. Kahlan was just as in awe as the kids despite being a few years too old to be so and couldn't stop herself from running over and tackling the Pooka to the ground just as she had when she was younger. Kara looked at the duo, having released his paw in anticipation of the tackle, and smiled brighter than she had before. Her happiness was incredible, but Kahlan's was so much more rewarding.

"Well," she said, turning to the kids staring at Bunnymund, "what are you waiting for? Pounce on the rabbit!"

Much to Bunnymund's dismay, all the children complied. He found himself in the center of a rabbit pile that no one, not even a tai chi master, could escape. After each kid had managed to squeeze a hug out of him, they dispersed so he could breathe. Kahlan and Kara helped him to stand once more as their adult friends converged on the Pooka.

"Can they see me?" Bunnymund wondered aloud.

"I dunno. Can you guys see him?" Kahlan asked of Yusei, Crow, and Akiza.

"If you're talking about that giant kangaroo standing between you two, yeah, I see him," Crow replied.

"Kangaroo?! The hell?! That's the second bloke to ever call me that!" At that, Kara, Kahlan, and Carly blushed, remembering how when they were kids they had called him a rabbit roo-warrior and thus had indirectly called him a kangaroo. "What is it with humans thinking I look like a kangaroo?! Is it the accent?!"

"Just a bit," Crow admitted hesitantly.

"Well listen, mate. I'm a bunny. Always have been, always will be."

"Yusei, Akiza, can you guys see him?" Kara wanted to know of the two that hadn't replied or given any indication they had noticed Bunnymund.

"Uh…Sure we can," they chorused.

"They're lying through their teeth," Bunnymund commented.

"Yup," the others agreed.

"In their defense, they didn't have very good childhoods that would allow them to enjoy egg hunting. Yusei was always busy with technology and Duel Monsters, and Akiza…"

"Ya don't have to tell me 'bout it, Crow. I know all 'bout 'em," Bunnymund interjected. "Tell them to look in the bush behind 'em. I hid a couple of eggs for 'em there that should change their minds to make 'em into believers."

Kara directed the blue-eyed man and the red-haired woman to do as Bunnymund directed. Yusei found an egg painted like Stardust Dragon with little planetary gears—his namesake—making up borders whereas Akiza's egg was of Black Rose Dragon with black roses and flames placed along the borders. After examining the eggs and realizing their friends that knew of their pasts wouldn't have had enough time to create and hide these without being caught, they came to the obvious conclusion that every child reached long ago. They looked upon the Pooka with newfound amazement, to which he responded with a simple smile.

"We're having a party back at our place. Would you like to join us, Aster?" Kara asked.

"I'll have to check ya on that. There are still ankle-biters hunting right now that I need to check on. But after that, you can count on me."

"Do you know the way?" Luna inquired.

"Of course he does, Luna! He's the Easter Bunny! E. Aster Bunnymund!" Kahlan exclaimed, picking Luna up and spinning her around before she realized what she was doing and immediately put her back on the ground, blushing furiously. "Sorry…This holiday brings out the child in me…"

"We'll see you then, Aster."

* * *

Easter's night came with Kara lying on her back on the roof of her home, looking up at the moon. Bunnymund had come as he promised, and though not all that had come to her party could see him, those that could had the best day of their lives. It also turned out not to be such a bad day for the Pooka as around adults he could loosen up a bit instead of always being on his guard about what he said and did. He kept his dignified identity as a Guardian of Children, but he also revealed his identity as an intelligent being that was liable to make mistakes or slip up on language. Kara liked seeing this somewhat flawed side of him, though she would never admit it.

"You're being a bit dangerous, aren't ya?" Bunnymund asked, jumping onto the roof beside her, sitting like a normal rabbit despite being many times larger than one.

"This? Dangerous? Hell, this isn't anywhere near dangerous compared to some of the things I've done," Kara countered. "What are you doing up here?"

"Checking on ya. The others were starting to wonder where you scampered off to," Bunnymund replied.

"Well, if you guys must know, I 'scampered off' to look at the moon and night sky for awhile. It's full and beautiful tonight, and well, everyone knows the moon is powerful. Besides, I need some peace. Being around people for too long bugs me out."

"I understand, sheila. Don't have to explain it to me."

"Is there any particular reason you decided to look for me? Yusei, Jack, Crow, or Bruno could easily have done the same since they know my usual hiding places. For you to have offered to do it in their place…You have to have a motive, Aster."

"…You know me too well for one who has only met me three times, sheila. To be honest, I wanted to take you up on an offer I made when you were still a little bugger. I want you to meet the other Guardians."

"…You want me…to meet Santa, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost?"

"That's be right."

"Aren't I a bit old to meet childhood legends?"

"A little, but not by much. Besides, you've said so yourself. Your childhood was bloody awful. You had to sprout up a little too quick. I want to give you the chance to indulge in your inner child once more…like Kahlan."

"I don't know. What good have we done each other?"

"Despite you not knowing to believe in her, Tooth still collected your teeth. Frostbite brought the winter. Sandman brought you good dreams and fought off Pitch to the best of his abilities whenever you had nightmares—"

"Wait, who's Pitch?"

"A bludger who feeds off fear and creates nightmares. We don't need to be worried about that bloke. The Guardians and children keep him at bay. Back to chewing the fat. North…Well, honestly…He never did much for you since you didn't know of him, and once you did, you made decisions that put you on the Naughty List, but he would still like to meet you. So what do you say, sheila? Willing to give it a burl?"

"…Well, I suppose a short indulgence into my long-lost child couldn't hurt…"

"Good. I already told the others you'd be gone, so—"

"You knew I'd agree? How?"

"You're not the only one who's learned to read the other, sheila."

"Before we go, I have one last thing I want to tell you."

"What's that, ankle-biter?"

"Happy Easter, you furry boomer."

"Right back at you, you bloody flyer."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! =D_


End file.
